


lock and key

by plutosrose



Series: Triskelion University Faculty [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Coitus Interruptus, Confessions, Edging, M/M, Shower Sex, extreme amounts of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: Sam comes over to have an important conversation with Bucky. Unbeknownst to him, Bucky and Steve are in the middle of having sex in the shower at the time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Series: Triskelion University Faculty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911763
Comments: 18
Kudos: 231
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	lock and key

So, here was the thing.

With alternating class schedules, it was hard for Bucky to stay at Steve’s as long as he wanted during the week, and vice versa. As much as he would have loved to have woken up slowly, (maybe with some morning sex before going on a walk to a certain coffee shop with a stupid name, he had thought it through, sue him) it wasn’t exactly practical.

(“Oh my God, I have to teach a class on fluid mechanics at 8:30 tomorrow and it’s already midnight. I have a shitload of labs I still need to grade.”

“Can’t you just put on a movie or something?” Steve asked, winding his arms around Bucky’s middle to try and reel him in.)

Bucky ended up playing a lot of movies one week, because stupid perfect Steve Rogers just had to say something like, “Counterproposal, instead of going home, how about you sit on my face?”

Even Steve occasionally had a tough time balancing his needs for the classes that he was teaching. It was something of a relief to know that he wasn’t as perfect as he thought he was, even though it was still the default way that he thought of him.

(“Why are you carrying so many sketchbooks?”

“I need to grade all of these before tomorrow.”

“You give out grades?”

To which Steve had swatted at him playfully and Bucky’d given him a blowjob while he’d worked.)

So all of this meant that either Bucky or Steve stayed over the other’s house the vast majority of the weekend, staying until late Sunday if they could help it. Alpine was slowly learning to behave when it came to this arrangement, even if Bucky had to pass off the occasional treat to Steve for him to bribe her.

This particular Saturday morning had started off rather nice, in fact. They’d traded article headlines and funny Reddit posts that they’d read on their phones, before Steve had thrown a leg over him and nuzzled against his jaw in a way that Bucky had to wonder would ever make him stop feeling like he was about to burst into flames.

From there, playful kisses had escalated into deep, open-mouthed kisses, until he felt Steve’s erection pressing against his thigh.

  
“God, you drive me nuts,” Steve chuckled, pressing a kiss against his neck again. It was times like this where Bucky often felt the urge to pinch himself just to double check that Calvin Klein blond Steve Rogers was in his bed at that very moment.

Seized by a bit of boldness, Bucky hooked his thighs around Steve’s waist and turned them suddenly, so Steve was flat on his back. They both moaned as Bucky thrust against him, before he felt Steve’s large hands settling on his ass and fucking lifting him into the air.

He’d already known that Steve had a frankly illegal amount of muscles for an art professor, but seeing them in action was something else. Could someone come just from being picked up? Was that a thing?

“Let’s get in the shower,” Steve whispered against his ear, before giving it a playful nip. Bucky moaned and nodded along as Steve carried him to the shower, fingers digging into his skin.

The bathroom had a very large mirror in it, and Bucky felt pleasant shivers go up his spine every time he caught a glimpse of how mussed his hair looked and how kiss-bitten his lips and neck looked too. But those shivers felt more like sparks when he caught Steve looking at him, feral and hungry.

And it was Steve who had the absolute nerve to know where Bucky kept everything in his apartment, because he pulled open a drawer and found an unopened bottle of lube without even the slightest amount of hesitance.

“Think we might need this,” Steve said as he set down the bottle of lube next to the shampoo.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, squinting at him, filled with the sudden urge to be teasing and defiant. “Maybe this is a perfectly innocent shower.”

Steve snorted. “We can shower too, if you want.”

Perfectly innocent showering devolved into them soaping each other up. Steve in particular was possibly the worst person alive, because he made a show of lingering his fingers across his chest before using a generous amount of soap to start jerking him off. But as soon as Bucky started to moan, he’d pull off and shake his head. “Thought this was a perfectly innocent shower, Buck.”

And maybe Bucky was starting to regret his attempt at being teasing and flirty because now fucking Calvin Klein blond Steve Rogers was fucking edging him in the shower and he was going to die.

  
“I hate you,” Bucky grunted, which just made Steve smirk wickedly as he manhandled him to rinse him off.

Bucky had never looked at the tiles in the shower so closely before, but now he had no choice but to focus on them, given that Steve had sunk to his knees and buried his face in his ass, lazily stroking his cock at the same time. Every time the twist of pleasure began in his abdomen, Steve would squeeze the base of his cock, and he’d hear a deep, throaty, “Not yet, not yet.”

The tender feel of Steve’s tongue against his hole was threatening to make his brain leak out of his ears when he could have sworn that he heard the front door to his apartment click open. “I swear to God I just heard the door open.”

Steve lightly swatted his ass at his words, and Bucky’s focus was redirected back to him.

He’d convinced himself that he had just imagined it when Steve finally got inside him. A shiver went up his spine--as horribly embarrassed as he’d been when he’d confessed that he would prefer it if they had sex without a condom, Steve had gotten tested and exchanged results with him without a second thought--and now, it was definitely worth it.

And it was at about this point that he heard Sam’s voice.

For a second, he was fairly certain that he’d imagined it, and was about to get back to getting acquainted with the tiles in his shower when he heard it again.

“For fuck’s sake, I know you’re home, I can hear the shower running.”

Steve had stopped moving. “Is that--”

“Shh,” Bucky hissed. “Be quiet.”

To Steve’s credit, he is quiet for a whole five seconds. “Did he break into your apartment?” he whispered.

“No,” Bucky whispered back. “He has a key.”

“Why does he have a key?”

For a brief moment, Steve almost sounded jealous, and Bucky wasn’t quite sure what to do with that information. “He’s been my best friend forever, of course he has a key to my apartment.”

Steve seemed to deflate a little at his explanation. “That still doesn’t really explain why he has a key to your apartment.”

“Shh,” Bucky hissed as he tried to follow the noise of Sam’s footsteps in the apartment. “He might leave.”

“I’m not leaving until we talk,” Sam’s voice came from outside the bathroom door.

“Fuck,” Bucky murmured, resting his head against the tile wall.

“Tasha and I have been seeing each other since the faculty reception.”

Bucky blinked at the wall. And then blinked again.

And then swore way too loudly.

Then, very embarrassingly, lost his balance, forgot Steve was inside of him still, and moaned too loudly when he fell back and Steve caught him. He was praying to whatever God there was that Samuel Wilson could not hear him over the running water in his shower.

He was going to die of embarrassment, which definitely sounded worse than being edged to death.

“James Buchanan Barnes, get out of the damn shower so we can have a conversation about this like adults.”

Bucky wondered if he could fit in the vent in the bathroom.

“You know,” Steve murmured against his skin. “We could just tell him to leave.”

The idea of Steve making his presence known while Sam was outside the bathroom door made him want to see if he could fall into the drain.

“Yeah, we should--” Bucky started, before Sam cut him off.

“I know you guys have been broken up for a long time, but I still should have told you. Or you know, asked first, just in case. It all kind of happened fast, and Tasha is amazing, you know? Well you guys almost got married, so I guess you do know.

“Plus, didn’t really want to bring it up if it was just kind of a one-time thing, but it definitely is not a one-time thing.”

On his list of things that he did not want to imagine were his best friend having sex with his ex-fiancee. Bucky pressed his head against the wall.

“Let’s get out of the shower,” Bucky said, and Steve nodded.

Steve eased out of him, and Bucky descended into a new plane of self-hatred because his erection hadn’t flagged the entire time that Sam had been talking to him through the bathroom door.

Steve turned the water off, and Bucky got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, before cracking the door open.

“Tasha? Seriously Wilson? I’m pretty sure I didn’t even call her that.”

Sam looked more bashful than he had in the entire time that he’d known him, and Bucky had known him for a very long time.

“Anyway,” Bucky took a deep breath. “I appreciate that you wanted to come over here and tell me. We haven’t been together in a long time, though, and if she makes you happy, then go for it.”

Sam looked visibly relieved, muscles in his shoulders and jaw relaxing, before there was a crash in the bathroom behind them.

“Sorry!”

Bucky turned bright red as he bit his lip and looked Sam in the eye.

“Steve was in the shower too, wasn’t he?”

“Steve was in the shower.”

“I literally hate both of you.”


End file.
